


The Mercedes Babysitting service

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Babysitting, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9895895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Lewis never expected Kimi to suddenly turn up in the Mercedes garage, certainly not with baby Robin in his arms.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this little random idea came to mind and it just went on from there XD

Lewis never expected Kimi to suddenly turn up in the Mercedes garage, certainly not with baby Robin in his arms.

"Lewis!" Kimi calls out, hurrying over to the driver, "Look, I haven't got time to explain, but I need you to look after Robin for me."

"What? Why?" Lewis asks as Kimi practically shoves Robin into his arms.

"Because Minttu had to go home and Sebastian is in interviews all day, so you're my only hope."

"Why can't you look after him yourself?" Lewis asks, holding the baby in his arms who looks up at him curiously.

"I have some media engagements to attend to and Sebastian told me you have none, so I chose you." Kimi explains.

Sebastian. Of Course.

"Right...and you do realise I have no idea how to look after babies?" Lewis asks, looking worried.

"Oh you'll be fine!" Kimi answers dismissively, "It's only for a hour or so, please Lewis?"

"What's in it for me?" Lewis asks as Robin reaches out for Kimi in confusion.

"A free overtake in the next race." Kimi replies, sticking his hand out. "Do we have a deal?"

Lewis looks at Kimi, then at Robin, before shaking Kimi's hand.

"Deal."

* * *

Lewis regrets everything ten minutes later.

Robin will not stop crying and nothing Lewis does is helping.

Lewis has tried rocking him, humming to him and even sitting him in his car. Nothing seems to work.

Robin will not stop crying and Kimi is nowhere in sight.

Its when Lewis is at his wits end, and is seriously considering abandoning Robin, that Nico turns up at the garage.

Nico looks at the baby in Lewis' arms in surprise and for once in his life, Lewis is glad to see him.

"Please help me!" Lewis blurts out to Nico, "He won't stop crying!"

Nico looks at Robin and then at Lewis before gently taking the crying boy from him.

"What are you doing with him?" Nico asks as he quietly makes shushing noises at Robin.

"Kimi asked me to mind him." Lewis answers. "But now he won't stop crying."

Nico smiles softly at him, "You were never good with kids were you?" He asks with a warm look in his eyes, before he turns back to Robin and begins to hum a soft German lullaby at him.

"I guess not." Lewis answers with a laugh. "Kimi made me an offer I couldn't refuse."

"What was it?" Nico asks as Robin settles and starts to fall asleep.

"A free pass at him at the next race." Lewis replies, looking at Nico with awe.

Nico looks up at Lewis and sees the look on his face, "Alia" he replies to Lewis' unspoken question.

"I can't believe he's asleep!" Lewis whispers.

Nico nods, "All you needed to do was be very quiet and soft, babies do not like loud noises."

"I knew that!" Lewis scoffs, "He just didn't like me."

"Sure!" Nico replies, amused. He's about to say more when Kimi enters the garage.

"He's asleep?" Kimi asks, looking amazed.

"Yes, Nico is like the baby whisperer." Lewis smiles at Nico, who gives him a small smile back.

"Thank you." Kimi gently takes Robin back from Nico, "Both of you." He smiles at the two Mercedes drivers as he leaves the garage with his son.

"Don't forget your deal!" Lewis calls as Kimi leaves, Nico just shakes his head.

"I am never babysitting again." Lewis declares to Nico, who just laughs at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed.


End file.
